User blog:ShadowLong/Wikians In The Woods ~ Part 2
'Wikians In The Woods ''~ Part 2 Characters (In Order of Appearance): ⦁ Unknown, The Serial Killer ⦁ Nick, The Shy Guy ⦁ Juvia (Yazzy), The Main Friend ⦁ Alexandria, The Dumbfound Girl ⦁ Kieran, The Gothic Guy ⦁ Matt, Juvia's Boyfriend A guy in the bushes (Unknown) from just a short distance away is shown looking into the Cabin. '''Unknown: "A group of fresh meat, looking to party right before college? No one in miles of distance?....(chuckles) this is almost too easy." Back in the cabin, Juvia is seen making pancakes, eggs, and bacon while everyone is still sleeping. Nick gets up and walks into the kitchen. Juvia is facing the stove. Nick: "Mmm, smells good. Is that eggs?" Juvia: '''"Hey Nick. Yeah, are you good with eggs? I also made pancakes and bacon." '''Nick: "It all sounds really good actually. (Sits down) Is it ready now?" Juvia: '"Why don't you ever hang out with us?" ''Nick pauses. '''Nick: "Huh?" Juvia sits down too. Juvia: "You always say you're studying, reading or busy doing homework. Are you not comfortable with Matt?" Nick: "No, Matt isn't an issue. There is no issue really, it's just that....I'm a very introverted person. I don't like crowds, or being around a lot of people in general. I don't know why, it just...it kind of makes me nervous." Juvia: "What about when it's just us five? That's not a lot of people. Why do you make excuses not to hang out with us then?" Nick thinks for a while. Nick: "I don't know. I guess I just always expect the worst to happen." Juvia: "What do you mean?" Nick: "I want to hang out you guys, don't get me wrong. It's just that whenever I want to hang out with you guys, my mind always tells me that there's going to be a ton of people there, or that something bad will happen. Remember that one time we all went to the movie theater our freshmen year?" Juvia: "Yeah, ten minutes after the movie started, you said that you didn't feel comfortable and left." Nick: "And what happened after that?" Juvia: "The fucking fire broke loose in one of the other rooms. We barely made it out alive." Nick: "Exactly." Juvia: "Well...do you feel comfortable here?" Alexandria and Kieran walk into the kitchen. Alexandria: "Oh my gosh, you cooked us breakfast?" Kieran: "(Jokingly) Uh oh, I better hurry up and go to McDonald's instead." Juvia: "That's like, the first time I've seen you smile in months Kieran. Is the medication working?" Kieran: "I guess you could say that." Nick: "Why are you guys dressed already? It's like eight in the morning." Alexandria: "We're gonna go for a walk. It's a beautiful day, you guys should come." Nick: "Maybe after breakfast." Juvia: "Is Matt still sleeping?" Alexandria: "Yeah." Juvia: "I'll go check on him." Juvia leaves the room. Kieran and Alexandria walk out of the door. Nick quickly follows behind them. Nick: "Alex! Kieran!" Alexandria and Kieran turn around. '' '''Alexandria:' "Yeah?" Nick: "Hey, didn't Matt say something about there being a gas station just fifteen miles down the road?" Kieran: "Yeah, why?" Nick: "We should go get some supplies." Alexandria: "Supplies for what?" Nick: "A fucking party!" Alexandria and Kieran look at each other for a second and both laugh hysterically. Alexandria: "Nick...throwing a party? The apocolypse must be coming." Nick: "(Sarcastically) Haha, very funny. I'm serious. Besides, it'll just be us five, having a good time. A little beer, a little music, a shit load of good food. We need to make the most of these last days together." Alexandria and Kieran are silent for a while. Kieran: "Alright Nick, get in the car." Alexandria, Nick and Kieran pull off. Unknown creeps from behind the bushes and into the cabin. Juvia walks up to Matt. Juvia: '"Babe, wake up." '''Matt: '"(Yawning) Mornin'. I almost forgot we were here for a second. Where are the others?" '''Juvia: "Alex and Kieran went for a walk and Nick's in the kitchen probably eating up all the food." Matt: "You brought food?" Juvia: "Just a few things I thought we might need." The smell of smoke begins to fill the air. Matt: '"What the hell is that smell?" '''Juvia: '"I don't know." Juvia and Matt run into the kitchen. All the knobs on the stove are turned to high and the now, very burned eggs in the pan are sitting on the stove, slowing beginning to catch fire. '''Juvia: "Shit! Who tried to set the cabin on fire?!" Matt grabs a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the small fire. Matt: '"Where the hell is Nick? I thought you said he was in here." '''Juvia: '"(Still in shock) He was, just a second ago." Matt goes to the front doors and looks outside. '''Matt: "Kieran's car isn't here. They didn't go for a walk. They tried to kill us and drive off!" Juvia: "What?! But, their clothes and stuff are still in their rooms. This doesn't make any sense." Matt and Juvia are left speechless for a moment. At the gas station, Kieran, Alexandria and Nick drive up in the parking lot. They all hop out of the car. '' '''Alexandria: '"Do you think we should've told Matt and Juvia where we are?" Nick: "No, I wanna surprise them." Kieran goes to open the door and they all walk in. Nick: '"Hello? Anyone in here?" ''There is no response. '''Kieran: "No one must be here." Nick: '"Then isn't this trespassing?" '''Kieran: '"Not if the door's unlocked." '''Alexandria: "(Shouting from across the other side) Hey guys, I found some party stuff here!" Kieran follows. Nick looks around for beer, chips and other snacks. Five minutes pass. Kieran: '''"Got everything?" '''Nick: "Yep. But how are we gonna pay for all this?" Nick, Kieran and Alexandria all look at each other for a second, smile, then run out of the store and into the car. Alexandria: "(Mid-Adrenaline Rush) Hurry, hurry! Step on the fucking pedel!" Kieran puts the key into the ignition. The car makes a rusty noise and fails to start. Kieran: "What the hell? The car's not turning on!" Alexandria: "Just get some gas!" Nick: '''"It doesn't sound like it need gas. It sounds like a problem with the engine." '''Alexandria: "And how exactly would you know that?" Nick: '"I use my time wisely, and as you can see now, it obviously pays off." '''Alexandria: '"Whoa buddy, who are you getting smart with?" 'Kieran: '"No! Not now! This is not the time to argue!" Kieran jumps out of the car and slams the door. Nick and Alexandria hop out as well. Kieran bends underneath the car. '''Nick: "How are we gonna get home with a broken engine?" Kieran jumps back up. Kieran: "A broken engine? We don't even have an engine! Who the fuck could've taken our engine! We were only in there for ten minutes and nobody is even fucking out here!" Nick: "Someone took our engine?!" Alexandria: "How the hell does one even do that?" Nick: '"The more important question is how the hell are are we gonna get back to the cabin?" ''It was silent for a short moment. Kieran begins walking down the road. '''Nick: "Kieran, what are you doing?" Kieran: "Going back to the cabin, Nick." Nick: "We're just gonna walk fifteen miles down the street, leaving your car up here alone?" Kieran: "Is there any other fucking choice?" Nick: "I guess not..." Kieran: "Then start walking." Nick and Alexandria begin walking down the street with Kieran. ''Unknown is shown standing at the doors of the gas station, holding the missing engine, and smiling.'' TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts